Karaoke Night
by noliolio
Summary: The strangest thing happens to one Ginevra Weasley while at a bar one night. Oneshot! Please read and review!


The blonde man sitting at the bar downed yet another fire whiskey, enjoying the burning sensation it sent throughout his body

The blonde man sitting at the bar downed yet another fire whiskey, enjoying the burning sensation it sent throughout his body. Normally he had his co-worker and what some would consider his best friend at the bar with him, but a few hours prior his wife called demanding that he return home to fix a clogged toilet or something of that sort. Naturally, Draco Malfoy just scoffed at this. Anyway, on this specific night Draco had no one to tell him when he'd reached his limit of alcohol.

Snapping out of his drunken daze he attempted to remember where he was. He heard loud boos coming from across the room and looked over to see a middle-aged man walking shamefully off of the stage. Then he remembered that the bar had recently adapted a nonsense muggle tradition called "karaoke" where a person would sing a muggle song into a microphone in front of a crowd, which was absolutely ridiculous and a complete waste of time according to Draco Malfoy.

A petite familiar looking redhead shyly walked onto the stage with the encouragement of her friends in the front of the room. In his drunken state he struggled to remember the girl's name and before he had any more time to think, the girl began to sing so faintly that Draco could barely hear her.

"Hey!" Someone yelled from the back of the room "I can't hear you!"

Gradually she began to get louder until the whole room echoed with her voice.

"Everything you own in the box to the left 

In the closet, that's my stuff

Yes, if I bought it, then please don't touch (don't touch)

And keep talking that mess, that's fine 

Could you walk and talk, at the same time?

And its my name that's on that jag

So go move your bags, let me call you a cab

Standing in the front yard, telling me

How I'm such a fool, talking 'bout

How I'll never ever find a man like you

You got me twisted

You must not know 'bout me

You must not know 'bout me "

Draco was stunned by the girl, not because she was beautiful, or because of her singing voice but because there was something so familiar about her, something that he just couldn't place…

"You don't need Harry!" The brunette called to her.

"Yeah! Go Ginny!" The blonde haired girl yelled.

Upon hearing her name, Draco suddenly had memories of Ginevra Weasley flooding back into his mind. He specifically remembered her shy nature that could become uncharacteristically fiery when provoked. He shuddered at the thought of her Bat Bogey Hex, and remembered the utter respect he had for her, which Draco immediately declared was most certainly love and could not remember why he had not realized it before. He knew immediately what he would do.

He hopped onto the stage and began to sing his version of the only muggle song he knew.

"Hey there Ginevra!  
What's it like in Gryffindor?!" He sang (extremely off-key)

He didn't know exactly what to say next, so he began to loudly hum the tune as best he could, which unfortunately was not very great. He finally started up again.

"Hey there Ginevra

Don't you worry about your parents!

Two more years and then you'll be with me

And I'll be makin' history like I dooooo!

Hogwarts can't shine as bright as you!  
I swear it's true!"

He tripped over the microphone cord and tumbled off the stage, landing right at Ginny's feet. He smiled up at her, and stood up.

"I love you! I love you…" he chuckled. "Yeah, I love you." He got down on one knee, and watched her eyes widen in shock and fear. "WOULD YOU M-A-R-R-Y ME?!" He shouted as loud as possible.

Ginny blushed so much she very nearly turned the color of her hair. Her friends, too shocked to speak, just stared at the clearly insane man now lying on the floor, seemingly unconscious. After several endless seconds, the blonde man opened his eyes and looked up at Ginny happily.

"Ginny!" He cried. "Would you-" She cut him off.

"Would I marry you?"

"How…" Draco made a disgruntled face. "How did you know I was about to ask you that?"

Ginny replied with a simple eye roll and grunted "Come on," before helping him to his feet and leading him to her car.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Draco woke up on the couch of an unfamiliar room with a throbbing headache. At first when he woke up his mission was to discover where he was, but after just a few seconds his purpose was to immediately find a bathroom. After opening doors to many closets and bedrooms, he finally found a bathroom and immediately began to puke his guts out.

After he was finished, he rinsed out his mouth, he began to look around for evidence as to where he was. He heard the sounds of cooking and followed it into a big kitchen to find a petite redhead cooking bacon on a stovetop.

"WEASLEY?!" Draco screamed. "I'M IN THE HOME OF A BLOOD TRAITOR?!"

Ginny scoffed. "You didn't seem to hate me last night when you _proposed_."

Draco sneered at the witch before him. "Why in the world would I ever propose to scum like a Weasley?"

"Don't you dare say that about me in my own home! I was kind enough to bring you to my house and help you when you couldn't manage to help yourself! I didn't care who you were or who your parents are! This is how you treat me in return for my help? Either leave my house or stop being such a prat and eat your bloody breakfast!" Draco bit his tongue and sat down at the round table, awaiting his breakfast. Ginny sat down with a plate for herself. Draco looked at her expectantly.

"Plates are in the top cupboard to the left. You can stand up and get it yourself." She rolled her eyes, her fiery temper showing through.

Draco hesitantly got up and filled his plate with eggs, bacon, and toast, and returned to his seat at the table. They ate in silence for several seconds.

"What is it that compelled you to help me?" Draco asked her.

"I don't know. It seemed like the right thing to do at the time…" She mumbled through a mouthful of eggs.

"How did you know I wouldn't kill you or something?" He asked.

"Well I figured any man who would openly confess his love for me in a crowded bar had to have some kind of feelings for me." Draco could have sworn he saw a very Slytherin-like smirk on her face.

"Don't flatter yourself Weasley. I was drunk…" He mumbled.

"Even so." There was another long silence.

"What happened to you and Potter anyway? I thought you two were some sort of super couple."

Ginny went quiet. "He… we… I…" She babbled. "No. We split up."

Draco wanted to press further, but he felt a pang of sympathy for the girl and decided to let it go. Sympathy?! From a Malfoy?! What was the world coming to?

"Well… I best be going then…" Draco mumbled, and stood up to leave. He walked towards the door, and suddenly the strangest thought popped into his head… He ran right back into the kitchen and gave Ginny the most passionate kiss he had given anyone.

"Well, good day Ginevra." He exited on cue, leaving an awestruck Ginny standing in the kitchen.

A/N: I know I should be working on my other story since I haven't updated that in forever, but this idea just popped into my head and I decided that it needed to be written. So I hope you like it, please read and review! )

Noli


End file.
